Titanium
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: We had been utterly defeated. My twin brother and I, the infamous android duo, had been defeated. I had never gave much thought to how it would feel to be defeated; I had been told that such an event would never come to pass, yet here I was facing it…and here I lay in a crevasse beneath an overturned truck...awaiting the next move from my opponent. (TRUNKS/18 FIC)
1. Defeat

**Titanium **

I just laid there; rain crashing upon me before trailing down my skin and onto the solid earth beneath me. I was motionless, numb and my eyes we're fixed on the condition I had been left in. Various hues of oils mixed with blood pooled around me. Twisted wires spilling from my wounds sparked as strong as the lighting overhead. I was mangled and tossed aside as if nothing more than a broken toy. My breathing was shallow and I could sense myself nearing the one moment in life I was not prepared for: death.

We had been utterly defeated. My twin brother and I, the infamous android duo, had been defeated. I had never gave much thought to how it would feel to be defeated; I had been told that such an event would never come to pass yet here I was facing it…and here I lay in a crevasse beneath an overturned truck...awaiting the next move from my opponent.

I continued to focus my gaze upon my body, as hard as I forced my thoughts to direct my body to move…nothing but a few incoherent jerks followed. It was so hard to focus while seeing my body in a new state of disrepair. My steel framework was visible in the few places where his sword connected with my body. My blood flowed as red…much like my adversary.

I kept hearing constant beeping and alarms echoing within my mind; the indicators that I was in need of repair. As if I hadn't noticed.

I heard a few crashes and tossing of debris around me; the sayain was trying to find his prey. It's somewhat ironic that the young boy that had been a play toy for my brother and I for many years now. Kept alive simply for the fact we we're reckless and killed everyone else the planet's defenses had to offer. We had to keep him around…making him suffer had become Seventeen's favorite sport. We never anticipated a day such as this, where our toy would stand over us in victory.

The crashes were drawing closer. I felt a slight tinge of fear; how I wish I could just gather enough energy to fly my brother and I far away from here. I didn't even know where Seventeen was…but I kept on expecting him to save the day any minute now…he had to. My brother always had a plan, and he always had enough energy to spare for times just like this. He was just adding to the experience…I'm sure he would explain.

Before I could think more about my hopes of rescue; the truck was lifted and quickly thrown aside into a nearby building. I lifted my gaze at the almighty protector of Earth as he had become. Glowing yellow flames were crackling off of his every feature, his eyes; a chilling shade of blue cut just as deep as the sword he so tightly clenched. He was so intense, so powerful; I was beginning to wonder if I was experiencing emotions of fear and panic; or if was merely my damaged operating system.

"How the mighty have fallen." He said coldly. He was more like his father than he'd like to admit; especially in battle. His lips curled into a smirk as he lifted his head in confidence. "I guess…you're the inferior species now? Wouldn't you agree?" He was enjoying this moment; mainly because he never thought it would happen. I'm sure he's just as overwhelmed with how the battle turned out as we were.

I forced my eyes to scan the area; I had to find Seventeen, I had to let him know my location so he could come help me. He saw the state I was in moments before I found myself under the vehicle; so he had to be thinking of some plan of attack. Unfortunately I saw nothing, I heard nothing and I was experiencing panic…this was no malfunction.

"SEVENTEEN! S-seventeen!" I managed a scream.

"The coward flew away the first chance he got." Trunks said with ease.

"Y-you lie…he wouldn't leave me." I tried to remain calm as my mind flooded with possibilities as to what had happened to my brother.

"You really have no clue about anything do you? Seventeen cares about himself and his games…nothing more." I stared at the young man…no trace of dishonesty could be found but how could he be telling the truth? Seventeen and I were a team, always have been and always will be.

But surely, if Seventeen was still here; he would have come to help me. There was no movement around me other than the flames dancing about the young man. But he would be back, maybe he simply left because he thought I managed to escape the battlefield myself…there had to be a logical explanation.

"SEVENTEEN! P-please help me! I'm OVER HERE!" With that scream I felt a sharp pain in my very core. I yelped as I tried to withstand the agony my body was putting me through. I was now fighting the shut down process my body so badly wanted to initiate. I felt the expression of my opponent start to soften only to harden once more in anger as he placed the tip of his sword against my chest.

"Seventeen…w-will be back for m-me..." I choked out as blood flowed freely from my lips. I couldn't believe this was happening. No one told me what death felt like…I was told eternal life was mine. I hurt, my mind was racing as was my heart…no amount of contemplation would have prepared me for what was taking place at this very moment.

"No. He won't. You are all alone…and it's exactly what you deserve." He said barely above a whisper. There he went again…preaching his message of the suffering and destruction my brother and I deserved for the pain we've caused the human race. I could hear him continue his message…reminding me of the innocent people I've killed, the women and children he's buried because of me, all the blood on my hands I'll never be able to wash clean. How I hated to hear this…because I knew how true it was. I was a monster…a murderer and a parasite to this planet as he so proudly stated. What the boy didn't know was that my humanity was still there…hidden, but not gone. My creator worked many long hours to take from me all aspects of my humanity…however he was always unsuccessful. It was easy to suppress emotions, when I was towering over all those who stood in my way. Victory, domination and complete control was a drug to me…but it was a drug I would never experience again.

I didn't want to die. Not like this. I was so scared and so confused as to what actions I should take or what emotions were appropriate…all I knew was that I was obsessed with the thought of flying away and never looking back.

"You look almost human…perhaps if you would have remained human…you wouldn't be here." He spat; I was enraged at that very statement.

"You stupid child! D-do you think I chose to become a m-machine? This was forced on me; I was never given a choice! If you only k-knew what I've h-had to endure to become w-what I am!" I was crying; uncontrollably. How anyone could believe I chose this life was an insult. I was taken, tortured and mutilated every step of the process to become an android…the images from my creation would forever haunt my dreams…a constant reminder of the ruined woman…and machine…I was.

I felt the sword shake ever so slightly in hesitation. Emotions…hold everyone back.

"I-" Trunks started but I quickly cut him off, I couldn't take this anymore. I was exhausted, hurting and just wanting some sense of normalcy, Seventeen had to be coming back any second now. I saw the conflicting thoughts he was having cross his expression as he bit his lip and shouted out in anger.

"DAMNIT! WHY!" He shouted, only further enraging the golden flames engulfing his body. I watched him, let out his anger for being able to feel sorry for the likes of me.

Moments passed until his glow faded; his hair returned to the lavender hues I was accustomed to seeing. His blue eyes met with my own.

"I…I'm so weak!" He spat in anger. If only he knew that though he was a lot of things; weak…wasn't one of them.

Then it dawned on me…perhaps he was going to allow my shut down process to finish the job that he could not. He would fly away and simply let nature have what's left of me. Being left here to die alone…was not what I was going to let happen. I turned my gaze to my arm and concentrated all my remaining energy to allow it to move up to the nape of my neck. I had an emergency shut down switch located right there…I would end my own life. I wanted to be the one still in control…even now.

My hand rose towards the switch, my movements were incoherent and uneasy, it was so hard to control any movement, but I managed to place my very finger tips alongside the very switch that would end it all. Trunks must have noticed because I felt his strong grasp around my wrist.

"What are you doing?" Good question; I couldn't believe the events led to me wanting to end my own life; however given the circumstances…it was the only way I'd chose to die.

"I'm doing what y-you can't! I'm shutting myself d-down! I-I won't w-wait around h-here alone to d-die…I c-can't! He's…n-not coming back f-for me." I felt the burn of warm tears fall down my every feature. The flood gates of my very emotions were opened and I unraveled completely as I laid there. Emotions were not relevant to my mechanics said my creator. Emotions make you human, they make you weak said my brother. But part of me was human…and at this moment; I felt completely and utterly helpless.

"What could you possibly be thinking?" Trunks inquired; his fascination with my reactions must have sparked. But I was in so much pain…the thought of a conversation and the length of time I would experience this pain was terrifying. My body ached and electricity from cut wires was surging wildly throughout my body. I was forced to clench my teeth with every jolt; I was beginning to wonder if I welcomed my demise…if I just flipped the switch…would the pain end at that very instant?

I felt his hand pull my hand aside. Pity flickered in his eyes briefly before I felt his grasp tighten to the point my sensors indicated they were at their breaking point. I watched the sayain bow his head, in humiliation of the situation he was now in. The conflicting thoughts and feelings he was experiencing was enraging the young man; part of him did not want to kill me…the other part wanted to kill me at that very moment. His very face tightened as he clenched his teeth almost as tightly as his hold upon my wrist. I heard him whispering under his breath, words I could not make out although I heard his fathers name, disappointment and other words that must have been erupting from his own thoughts. I saw a single tear fall from his tightly squeezed eye. The torment his entire life has been made up of…was finally finding its way to the surface.

I felt my wrist shatter but before I could react he shot his head up and his eyes flashed directly at me. Tears freely falling and the most intense form of rage was emitting from his very gaze.

"I HATE YOU! I CANNOT LET MY WEAKNESS GET IN THE WAY OF JUSTICE! THE WHOLE WORLD…IS DEPENDING ON ME!" He screamed so loud I felt his voice travel through my very body.

My eyes widened in shock as he quickly placed his grip around my throat. He began to squeeze as his duty to protect this world became clear. I had no energy to protest, I simply looked at my killer. He was so handsome, so young and yet he carried so much worry, stress and sorrow upon himself…his very spirit was breaking.

Suddenly, I felt my body ease into the ground below, my vision began to darken, but it was not from the grasp of Trunks, I noticed he had released me moments before the darkness began to creep into sight. My heart strained to continue as I managed to make out the fearful face of the sayain. I was shutting down…my sensors, alarms and indicators all silenced. I was in complete silence, the stillness of the moment was so utterly frightening…and yet I could do nothing but draw in my last breaths.

"My mother…is going to disown me…" I heard his voice say as I felt his arms shuffle underneath me until I was in his arms. He continued to speak but all sounds became muffled as I allowed my eyes to close. I became engulfed by darkness and calmness. I tried to focus on the feeling of his arms around me, I forced myself to hold onto the sound of his muffled voice. I was doing everything I could to hold onto life, I felt it slipping away from my grasp but I still held on. My main computer had shut down, every computer and operating system I was aware of had been shut down; yet I still found a source of strength that I did not recognize. My humanity…whatever part of me left untouched by Dr. Gero was now my lifeline.

Wherever I was going, whatever Trunks was doing…was secondary to the simple fact…I was not just another machine. I was not simply steel and titanium parts…I was human.


	2. Unwelcomed Change

**A/N: **Alright Chapter two is up, thanks for the followings and the reviews! I'll go ahead and give you a heads up that this chapter will have a flashback sequence and next chapter the POV will shift from 18 to Trunks; for fun and so both characters are represented equally! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Titanium**

**Chapter Two **

Time of no apparent length had passed; I was consumed by the darkness and newfound peace of the state I was in, that I paid little attention to anything such as time or space. I had heard voices interrupting the quiet here and there; sometimes the voices argued and sometimes they spoke in hushed, gentle tones that were soothing to my ears. I felt detached from all feeling or sense of my own body; however that feeling was quickly fading as I felt tingling sensations within my head. I allowed my eyes to pry themselves open enough to see a blinding ray of light shinning directly into my vision. Reality was creeping in.

I began to feel the cold sting of steel beneath me. It felt as if the chill of winter had taken all ideas of warmth from me. I continued to feel random tingling sensations as well as a set of tiny, bony fingers investigating my every feature. Dr. Gero. How could this be?

My eyes shot open as I sprang from the table I had been placed on. I whipped my head around to find that Dr. Gero was not there, but an aging woman with stringy blue hair, experiencing sheer terror as she had fallen from her seat next to me. She scrambled to a standing position, her arms extended outward in the most human of defenses. Bulma Briefs, the sole owner and operator of Capsule Corporation, or what was left of it. My programming allowed a recollection of the events that had led to this. I quickly examined myself, trying to see what damages still adorning my figure…but found none. I was perfect, not even a scratch remained. The only flaw to be seen was the hideous capsule corporation sweat pants suit I was wearing. Obviously intelligence does not always come with an eye for fashion.

I lifted my gaze to the still fearful woman before me, stumbling to find words to address me. I tried to remember all the polite words and phrases casual conversations between humans.

"My apologies…it's just, Laboratories…I'm not a fan." I managed to say as calmly and kindly as my voice would allow. I watched the woman smile slightly as she began to dust her clothes off and regained some composure about her. "Thank you…for repairing me…I know you probably did not…want to. I want to apol-" I started until she shook her head in protest to my obvious attempts to apologize.

"Not just yet…I can't…Dinner, let me go start dinner." She said weakly before hurrying out of the room. I was expecting such a hasty exit from the person who repaired me, but I guess I couldn't act surprised by her reactions. I killed her friends, husband and nearly killed her son upon many occasions. Hatred is natural and is to be expected.

I found my way back to the steel slab that was my operating table so to speak. I sat upon the chill of the surface. The feeling of steel…was still complicated for me to explain. I spent many years upon such a surface and my very bones were forged in the material…yet it still felt so foreign to me. It reminded me of winter; an unforgiving winter pulled the life and warmth from everything it reached. I must have been an example of that winter in the eyes of many people. I suppose my emotions were allowing guilt to creep into thought, as I recalled my days of reigning destruction upon this planet. I hated humans…I was told to hate humans. Yet how could I say that now…a human brought me here, repaired me and saved my life. And part of me was still human…that human side of myself allowed for me to cling to survival. I could not simply forget that.

What was I supposed to do now…I can't exactly act normal, or pretend to be human, I also can't forget the fact I have a twin brother out there somewhere; maybe hurt and in need of repairs himself. The entire situation had become a lot more complicated than I had previously anticipated. I pulled my knees up to my chest; I did not like this feeling. Feeling helpless…does not suit an android.

"I don't think orange is your color." Spoke an approaching voice. I turned to see Trunks making his way into the light.

"Well it's better than the clothes I was wearing…they were pretty much ruined in the…fight." I said, almost forgetting the fact that the very person who saved me was the same person who I needed saving from. I forced myself to turn away from him.

"Yeah…it's a bit weird for me as well…" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Trunks…thank you for saving my life…I know…it wasn't an easy decision to make…given the circumstances." I said still wandering how my entire life shifted from being an all powerful woman who was untouchable by all…to a scared little girl unable to even handle the situation. If Seventeen were to see me now…he would disown me, he would laugh and mock my every word.

"No…thank you." He said while taking a seat in the chair nearest me.

"For what?" I asked.

"You could have flown away by now, you could have even attacked and killed my mother in the process…but you didn't. Something changed in you in our last battle…I know my mother might not see it just yet, but I do…and I thank you for that change. I know that wasn't an easy decision to make given the circumstances." He said while tossing a playful wink my way. I couldn't understand how he could be so kind, after everything...but I wasn't about to question it.

"What now?" I asked looking up at him. He was so relaxed in my presence now...it was refreshing to experience.

"You tell me, what do you want to do?" He asked while shifting to a more relaxed position.

"Well…I would like a new outfit…this orange is atrocious." I said only to hear laughter. The young sayian's face lit up. I found myself staring at him. My eyes took him into full admiration; he was so handsome. In the past, I noticed my gaze lingering a bit longer than usual as he began to age…I wondered if he had ever noticed. I never was given the opportunity to explore human attraction. I never know what to even make of such emotions. I recall one instance…only days before the past battle with Trunks, I had quite a memorable conversation with my brother about the young sayain.

* * *

_ "Your humanity is showing." Seventeen spat as he took a seat beside me. We were leaning lazily against the remains of building that had fallen victim to target practice. The ruined city before us was a sight I had grown quite accustomed to seeing. _

_ "What are you rambling about now?" I replied, equally as harsh. My brother and I often exchanged blows in the form of words…sometimes I escaped unscathed, other times I wasn't so lucky. _

_ "I see the way you look at him now…I must say…it's become a real aggravation to see you clinging so desperately to the idea that you're still human." He said while stretching his arms before tucking them behind his head. _

_ "Oh shut up…I'm not in the mood to be scolded again." _

_ "I'll do what I want and say what needs to be said! Your weakness will be the death of you Eighteen…I can't protect you forever and I certainly can't protect you when your head is filling up with nonsense! You're not human! You're never going to be human! Accept it!" His voice was suppressing the full force of his anger. The only time his anger surfaced was when speaking about humanity. He took his new role as an android with such ease…I wondered if he had been a monster without feelings before Dr. Gero even got to him. But then, part of me also wondered if it was a front…a mask he wore to shield the world from knowing how much pain and emotions he felt in silence. _

_ "WE ARE STILL HUMAN! However small that part is…that doesn't make it any less true." _

_ "That's what makes you weak…that boy makes you weak!" His words were beginning to sting. Seventeen always brought him up in any argument these days…it was his crutch. _

_ "You're delusional! I'd kill him if I knew there were other warriors for us to entertain us!" I said while instantly standing to my feet. _

_ "Eighteen…you can lie to anyone else and they'd never know…but you don't have that luxury with me. You just don't get it! Your weakness, your mercy that you ALWAYS show him in battle will get you killed! He doesn't see you as anything but a monster, a villain and a murderer! Because that's what you are! The second you let your guard down to pursue this boy…he will strike you dead without hesitation! You will stop this foolishness…and next battle we have with him…I'm ending it. He's dead and when he is, maybe you can come to your senses about what you are!" Seventeen was now standing as was inches from my face. I felt his enraged breathing upon my face. His blue eyes were locked on mine. I wanted to hit my brother…I wanted to send him flying into the building he left partially standing. I hated how he always was right there to bring me back down to his level, if he had the chance, he would re-program everything about me…he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make me more like him. I felt my fists clench so tight, I felt my nails digging into my palms. _

_ "What are you going to do, hit me? Don't flatter yourself; you couldn't lay a hand on me." So condescending…he always reminded me of his superiority. Before my anger erupted I watched as his hand raised, anticipating a slap I quickly turned my cheek, but I felt his hand gently grasp my face. _

_ "I just…don't want you to leave me Eighteen…you have to understand that we were saved from the weakness that is the human race. We're perfect and as long as you keep it in mind…nothing can touch us. Feelings, emotions…I have them too Eighteen…but you have to suppress them…pretend their not there and eventually they will be no more. Promise me…you'll listen to me…just let this idea of love and humanity go…let it all go and let's have dominion over this planet…just you and me." His words were gentle…even though his request was far from it. _

_ "I promise." _

* * *

I allowed my mind to return to the situation at hand. I couldn't think of Seventeen right now…because I did break my promise. That conversation was days before the final battle we had with Trunks…and I did show mercy to Trunks and he took full advantage. Although he did not end my life as Seventeen had said…he did change it forever. My strength was gone, my thirst for power was nonexistent, I was so different now and it was beginning to frighten me. Was this what Seventeen was warning about? He must have known that this would happen once I allowed such emotions to emerge. I was beginning to feel disgusted within my own skin…I didn't know what to even think of myself.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked while tilting his head to obtain my eye contact. I looked at him and couldn't help but wonder if he had ever talked to his master…about me. Had he experienced feelings for me? Surely not…and surely Seventeen was right that day; Trunks would never see me as anything other than a monster.

"I just don't…don't like to feel." I must have sounded so robotic with my statement but it was the truth. I was not feeling anything but confusion and fear with this newfound change in myself. Trunks stood up as the light of the bulbs overhead illuminated him beautifully. He then allowed his hand direct my gaze up to his own.

"But you will. Don't be so hard on yourself…at least not until you've gotten a new outfit." His smile was so comforting and warm; I was beginning to find pleasure from the very way his lips curled to form a smile he was allowing to be conjured just for me. I still felt like that winter chill…but I welcomed Trunks like a frozen flower welcomed the sun.

**A/N: Okay, I'm certain a few people will be unhappy with the way 18 is being portrayed in this story…BUT she has survived her own death and is realizing her humanity is still very much alive. Bear with the idea and I promise the old 18 will begin to shine through the more together she becomes and with the reappearance of 17. Just thought I'd let you know! Thank you! -Becca**


	3. Sleepless Night

**A/N: **Just a reminder, this next chapter will be in **Trunks' POV** and anything in _italics in this story _is a dream or flashback sequence. Thanks for those staying along for the ride to see how the story progresses! Read and review as always.

**Titanium **

**Chapter Three**

We must have spent nearly two hours in the stores for Eighteen to find a outfit she deemed suitable to wear. I was glad to finally be lying upon my bed looking up at the white-washed ceiling. I couldn't help but allow my mind to wonder. I had just been shopping with the android that made a game out of ruining my life. The one creature I grew up fearing, despising and plotting revenge for was now a guest in my own home. I remember the very day I brought her into the doors of Capsule Corporation; I couldn't begin to even explain my reasoning behind the move. My mother was furious; I remember arguing with her for hours about even being able to bring her into the building. My mother yelled, screamed and pleaded for me to end her life. It was a battle within itself to try to focus on the tears my mother was shedding because my choice to save Eighteen.

She kept asking me why I didn't just kill the thing that killed everyone we had ever loved, but I found no answer that would suffice. I had told myself it was simply not to sink to her level, to prove that I was better than that. But I was no better than her and never have been. I was able to strike down my foes with little or no remorse but seeing her, underneath that truck and buried slightly in the ruble of the lose earth, facing death and the fear within her eyes that moment tugged at every heart string I had. Perhaps if she didn't look so frightened and maybe if she had continued hurling taunts at me I could have put an end to her life, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was a fool and I know if anyone I knew was around to witness my judgment call would surely disown me or step in to do what I could not. I let the devil inside of my heart…I let it capture my eye and ensnare my senses. Eighteen was strikingly beautiful. I couldn't ever shake the fact that she seemed like an angel that had simply lost her way. But my feelings were always tested because she could never stop taking from me every person I had ever loved. She would brag about it and remind me constantly of the way each looked as they took in their final breath. No angel would do such a thing, but still I wondered.

My mind began to run in circles around all my memories and thoughts I had of the android and how she molded every aspect of my life for her own amusement. I wish I knew what to do or have someone to at least to assure me that I did the right thing. There was no one, no one but my own mind to answer my questions, and even my mind had no true answers.

I rolled over onto my side and fixated my eyes on the digital screen of my alarm clock carry me to sleep.

* * *

"_What are they Gohan?" I asked while looking up at the only brother I ever was close enough to having. I peered over the table and up to him. I admired everything about him down to the very orange outfit he wore in memory of his father. I promised myself every time I laid eyes upon him that I would be just like him one day. I would be strong and powerful just like he was. I would make him proud; I'd make everyone proud. _

"_They're the devil in disguise Trunks…both of them. They're androids, made to look innocent and human enough but you can never let them fool you Trunks." Gohan said as his eyebrows rose in determination at his very word. _

"_How could they fool me? I know they're the bad guys! I'm going to help you defeat them!" I said trying to raise my chest out proudly. Gohan revealed a small smile towards me. _

"_Well as long as you keep that attitude then they'll never fool you! But one day Trunks…there might come a day where you're the only one left to protect this planet." Gohan slowly allowed his smile to fade until my mother gave him a playful slap to the back. _

"_Don't start this end of the world or death talk around Trunks again Gohan; he's too young to understand." My mother spoke as she placed her hand upon my head and ruffled my hair. _

"_UH! Mom knock it off!" I whined, I hated when she treated me like I was still a child. I was finally a teenager…I was practically an adult now!_

_Gohan fell silent as did the entire room. My mom finally made her way back into the kitchen to finish the rice balls I had been looking forward to all day. The aroma of the warming rice was enough to allow for my stomach to growl loudly. Gohan and I both broke into laughter at the very sound. _

_Gohan then motioned for me to come closer so he can speak in a whisper. I quickly obliged. _

"_No matter what happens…never forget who the good guys are and who the bad guys are Trunks. Bad guys will always do bad things…it's in their nature. But that's why you have to always do good things and make the right decisions because that's in your nature! You're a good guy and you're a protector of everything you see around you that includes me, your mother and this entire planet. The battle will fall into your hands one day Trunks…promise me you'll always be the good guy." Gohan never sounded more serious than he did in that moment. All I could do was nod as I looked up at the face of my master. _

* * *

I quickly shot my eyes open to see the same glowing numbers of my alarm clock staring back at me: 3:45am. I rubbed my eyes, trying to forget the dream I can recall so vividly. Was this a sign? What if Gohan was trying to send me a message somehow? I couldn't make sense of why that particular dream came to pass but I did know one thing. I broke my promise to Gohan…I was not the good guy I was supposed to grow to become.

"I heard you talking in your sleep son. Is everything alright?" My mother asked in a tired voice as she stood leaning upon the door frame of my bedroom.

"Mother…did I make a mistake saving Eighteen?" I asked while sitting up slightly, allowing my feet to graze the surface of the polished floor. My mother released a sigh before making her way onto the edge of my bed. The light of my alarm clock as well as the various lights still shinning from the rebuilding of the city lit up her very presence. Her eyes were so weary from sleep deprivation…she was unable to sleep with Eighteen in the house. Eighteen was the reason my mother would forever sleep in an empty bed, without the warmth of my father keeping her protected all throughout the night.

"You were so sure of your decision Trunks, what happened?"

"I had a dream. Gohan meant for me to defeat the androids if he couldn't. And look what I did, I had the chance but I didn't take it. I saved her life and forced you to repair her. Is that as much of an insult to Gohan as it sounds?" I brought my knees up to allow for me to burry my face from sight.

"It's not an insult Trunks, you are different than Gohan. You see things differently and I know you want to believe that there is good in everyone even Eighteen." Her words were soft and I felt just like a small child still needing to hear his mother's voice after waking from a nightmare.

"But what if there's no good in her…what if I just allowed evil to endure. I'm so confused; I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I felt like crying but I never wanted my mother to see, I was her source of strength now and I couldn't fail her; more than I already had.

"Well, you can keep this in mind. And this stays between us my son; do you understand?" she asked sternly, I instantly lifted my gaze to listen more intently.

"I installed a manual override to her system. If she should resort to her old ways or if you decide that shutting her down is the best course of action to take, you tell me. I will activate the override sequence and that will be the end of it." My eyes widened slightly; my mother was always planning and thinking ahead. I always admired that about her. But the very thought Eighteen was unaware that we had such a power over her, made me uneasy. However, perhaps this was the sign I was waiting for.

"I don't tell you this to put any more stress on you Trunks. I really am proud that you are taking this chance to help even your greatest enemy. But, you always have to plan for the worst to happen because if you don't then you'll be left to suffer the consequences." I watched her look away with her very statement. She was left to suffer the consequences of my father leaving to face the androids and he never returned.

"I understand…thank you mother. For everything, I promise I won't let anything else happen to this family." I tried to smile. She then nodded slightly before standing to place a kiss upon my forehead. With that, she walked until the shadows of the night allowed for her to disappear from sight.

Part of me wanted to tell my mother to activate the override sequence that very moment; put an end to all of the confusion and worry but that would be the easy way out and I knew it. She deserved a chance to prove herself. I wondered what Eighteen was doing, androids didn't sleep or at least they didn't have to. So I was curious as to what she was up to in this late night hour.

I stood and allowed my curiosity of what Eighteen was doing overcome me. I stood and as quietly as my steps would allow, I crept throughout the house in search of her. I must have wandered throughout the entire house but found no sign of her. I became slightly frantic with my search until I accepted the idea that she was no longer here. A midnight stroll in the city? I highly doubt it. She knew the less people that caught glimpse of her, the better. Then where could she have gone? There was nothing…

Seventeen. She must have gone looking for her brother. I couldn't believe I didn't anticipate this. I ran into my room and stumbled around the dresser until I found my sweatpants and white shirt. I through my Capsule Corporation jacket on as well as fastening my sword strap firmly in place across my chest. I took in a deep breath; I didn't know what I was going to do even if I found her. Or what would happen if her and Seventeen would be there to greet me with a battle. I closed my eyes, as if the darkness of the night wasn't dark enough. I could feel the chill upon the night air, it stung my very lungs with the various deeps breaths I was taking. I couldn't inform my mother of this situation just yet; I know it would only add to her worry. My only prayer was that I would find Eighteen before she found Seventeen and before my mother realizes that she is alone in the house.

This was going to be a night I knew wouldn't end well…how could it?


	4. The Battle Part 1

**A/N: **I have to thank all the reviewers out there for such great reviews…It definitely inspired me to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Keep me informed of how you like the story as it unfolds, your reviews mean everything, and thanks again for reading along!

This chapter is in **Eighteen's POV**! Hope you enjoy!

**Titanium **

**Chapter Four**

I began regretting my decision to leave the opportunity of a new life and the comfort of Trunks' words the very second I flew through crumbling whole in the roof of Capsule Corporation. But there was no turning back now. I had to find Seventeen; I had to know he was alright and part of me was aching to know what led him to leave the battle, to leave me.

I continued to fly through the night sky, wisps of clouds gently caressing my face as I scanned the passing areas below. I didn't know what I was looking for nor did I even have an idea of where my twin would be. Would he be curled up somewhere awaiting his systems to shut down or had he made it out of the battle and continued his indulgences of eradicating the human race. I was desperately searching for a sign and it didn't take long for me to find it. Fast approaching my sight was the roaring fire of a recently destroyed city. Flames danced about wildly in the gentle breeze. The city had fallen silent except for the crackling of various materials slowly burning in the blaze.

As I neared the center of the city, I allowed my body to descend from the air until my feet touched the ground below. I instantly felt the heat radiating from the fire. Buildings slowly began to crumble, unable to withstand the rising temperatures. Various cars and objects were hardly recognizable in the state they were reduced to. I even noticed a few bodies lining the sidewalks; the few people who must have been trying to make it home from a night on the town. It was a scene from any human's nightmare…and every android's dream. I shook the grim pleasure I was beginning to experience to focus on my search. I began to carefully observe the city for any sign of movement.

"I knew you'd see the beacon I lit for you to find your way back to me." A calm voice spoke behind me. I instantly spun around to see my brother a few steps away. Our eyes directly level with one another's.

"Beacon? You destroyed the city just to get my attention?"

"And look how effective my plan was." Seventeen smiled. His blue eyes reflected the fires surrounding us, creating an unfamiliar evil in his presence. I don't know what happened to him since we've been apart…but I could tell that time had allowed for a slight change to creep into his being. He always held a cold and unforgiving look about him, but it only went so far. I could always see, hiding behind his strong façade, was the playful brother I had grown to love; but it was no where to be found tonight.

I then began to let my vision fall to take in his injuries that still remained from our battle with Trunks. He was not so lucky as to have his life spared and his injuries repaired. Hardened stains of blood covered the many gashes upon his body. His leg was mangled to the point he stood without placing too much weight upon it. Even his hair, always perfectly fixed, was a knotted mess. But he stood like a statue, cold and proud.

"Why…why did you leave me in the middle of battle?" I boldly asked, disregarding my growing fear of the sinister expression upon his face.

"I never left…I merely watched from afar." I instantly raised my eyebrow in disbelief at his response. "Oh yes, I saw everything. You see I had a hypothesis, and I wanted to test this hypothesis. If you had passed this test…and proved my hypothesis wrong…I gladly would have stepped back into the fight. But, my dear sister, you failed the test."

"Test? What are you even talking about Seventeen?"

"I had to know if your feelings for that inferior creature would hold you back in battle. I had to know if you would keep that promise you made. I had to know if you were still MY EQUAL!" I watched as his fists began to tighten by his side. His eyebrows were wrinkled in such anger, I felt the need to take a few steps from his growing rage, yet he quickly advanced towards me.

"Seventeen, listen to yourself. Calm down and let's talk about this, like we always do." I said extending my arms out slightly to keep some sense of distance between us.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? I don't think you quite realize the seriousness of this situation Eighteen! You disgraced the very basis of our creation! Does my love and protection mean nothing to you? Are you really so easily persuaded to join the putrid creatures that populate this worthless planet? You are nothing to me and you are no sister of mine." I was in shock at the sheer hatred pouring from his lips. It was as if he was possessed by an evil that far surpassed the idea of what true evil was. Whether it was the smoke releasing from the flames or the sheer intensity of the situation at hand, the air was becoming too thick to breathe.

"Seventeen…p-please, let me try to explain. Please." I never thought I would find myself pleading for mercy from my very own brother. His only response to my pleas was a simple shake of his head. I was beginning to fear my safety was at risk, but I couldn't allow myself to fear my own brother. I just needed to leave, give him time and space to clear his head before we could work this out. I nodded my head in confirmation of my decision to run; I then turned to fly as far from here as possible until I felt a strong hand around my arm.

"Seventeen…this is crazy! Let's just think about this before we do something we might regret." I said trying to pull from his grasp, but to no avail.

"The only thing I'll ever regret Eighteen was believing that we were in this together. You are no better than the humans."

"That's because we are humans Seventeen!" I screamed.

"I AM NOT A HUMAN! YOU WILL NEVER LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO UTTER SUCH LIES TO ME AGAIN!" he roared at the top of his lungs. I felt his grip tighten. Without thinking I rammed my head into his face; quickly becoming free of his hold. I scrambled into a run before taking off into the sky. I looked back down to the ground I left my brother standing on but saw nothing.

I returned my vision back ahead of me only to receive a hard fist into my left cheek. I managed to catch myself before my body was sent flying into the ground from the blow. I looked up at Seventeen who was now consumed by his rage. The night sky behind him and the inferno casting wild shadows upon him was a sight that I had never witnessed before. My brother…was now my opponent and I was struggling to contemplate the very idea.

Before I could conjure some plan of action, he flew towards me with such speed I barely had time to react and dodge his attacks. We battled in a dance of combat that was dizzying for any human eye to see. Our movements were so fast, every dodge and every punch or kick was hard to make out. The ferocity of his attacks was quickly overtaking me as I felt myself becoming overwhelmed. I broke from our dance to recalculate my attack only to have a bright hued energy blast collide with my body. I quickly shook the impact off as I rose above the smoke from the blast until a mighty kick sent me crashing into a tilting steel building. I squeezed my eyes shut as I crashed through glass, steel and concrete. The chill of the ground finally caught my body. My sensors were picking up on a few injuries my body was now afflicted with. I shook the sounds of the many indicators away as I tried my best to focus on my thoughts, my breathing and my now racing heart.

I forced myself to my feet as I could see my brother hovering in the sky through the very whole left in the building from my fall.

I jumped and allowed flight to carry me slowly into position a few feet from my brother. I took off quickly towards him, our deadly dance continued. Punches, kicks and energy blasts sounded every second. Some connected and some were dodged, we were so evenly matched and were so well versed in the way androids fought that it was hard for either of us to find dominance over the other.

"You have to stop this Seventeen! I don't want to fight you! Please listen to me!" I thought to myself but from the reactions of my brother's anger intensifying, I was certain my thoughts had turned into actual words. We continued to fight, for what seemed like hours. My vision worked hard to maintain clear visuals on his motions. The speed of his blows was beginning to blur together, making it hard to focus but I kept going.

Without warning I felt a knee connect with my midsection, instantly knocking all air from my lungs. Before I could react both sets of his hands had interlocked and collided with my back with such force the only thing I remember was connecting with the pavement of the road. The ground gave way from the impact and deep cracks reached out into the city. I was coughing into the very dirt the road was reduced to. My body was beginning to feel slightly fatigued and the once minor injuries I withstood were now screaming for me to stop fighting. My right arm, decorated in gashes, was completely shattered from the forced I collided with the ground. I felt my lip pouring blood from a punch that I wasn't fast enough to block.

"Look at what you've done Eighteen, look at what you've caused! And for what? Do you honestly think you and that boy can play house and live happily ever after? Wake up Eighteen…look around. He's not here and he won't come for you! You spit in the face of the only person who could ever truly love you!" Seventeen's voice rained down from the sky and into my very ears as I struggled to push myself from the crevasse I was lying in.

"You know what? Maybe I should let you live long enough to watch me end his little life once and for all…what do you think about that idea Eighteen?" I was clenching my teeth so tightly I felt my jaw muscles ache. The taunts and the constant onslaught of his hurtful words were beginning to anger me. I finally stood up and flew towards Seventeen, my fist grazed his jaw before I sent my elbow flying back into his very nose. I heard the slight crunch of bone as blood poured from his nostrils.

"You're going to pay for that." His voice trailed off as he began to start throwing blow after blow my way. I dodge as many as I saw coming, but my eyes were growing slow to pick up on his movements. Before too long I was beginning to block less of his attacks. A right hand met with my already shattered arm sending jolts of pain surging through my body. I let out a scream before flying away and landing clumsily on the ground. I heard his laughter echoing in the quiet of the ruined city.

"Don't tell me you're already giving up?" His voice was really starting to get under my skin, he sounded nothing like the brother I once knew. I was fighting to remain standing as I felt his feet land a few feet away. I swung my only useable arm towards his face only to have it swatted away like an insignificant fly. I stammered back only to have his hands grab a hold of my face and then colliding his forehead into my nose, shattering it completely, I'm certain that exact moved was planned. Blood began tricking onto my lips.

"Payback huh?" I forced a smirk upon my face, I was trying all that I could to remain as calm as I held onto the idea that perhaps Seventeen was just trying to prove his point and then we could both move passed this.

"I'm going to kill you Eighteen." His voice hummed upon the heat of the smoke filled air.

"So that's it? That's your solution to this? Kill me and live the rest of your existence alone?" I asked as if trying to convince myself I heard an element of dishonesty in his words.

"There's no moving forward here don't you see? You've gone too far and you can't turn back now. You chose this, you chose that stupid human boy over your own brother. The worst decision you've ever made will now cost you your life!" he growled. At a quickened sprint he charged towards me yet again. My eyes widened as we exchanged blow for blow…could this really be the end of my relationship with my brother? Would he really kill me? Would he-

My thoughts came to a screeching halt as I felt an unfamiliar pain within my chest. I followed Seventeen's extended arm. My sight traveled down his arm until I saw that his hand was buried within a bloody whole within my chest. He had delivered a punch at the spot we had both knew to be the weakest part of our mechanical structure. I instantly felt my breath catch itself within my throat. I then felt searing pain wash over me as I felt my heart slowing down, unsure of how to react to the injury. My knees began to shake under the weight of my own body. I then watched as my brother quickly retracted his arm back towards himself and smile as I crumbled to the ground.

My shaking hand reached up to investigate the extent of the blow but I found myself afraid to know. I was gasping for air as the chill of the night air traveled through my body from my now gaping chest wound. The cold overtook me; I was shaking uncontrollably. Every small movement I allowed felt like a hammer being swung upon my entire chest, the pain was unbearable…I was no longer doubting Seventeen's intentions.

"I remember getting hit there once…hardly a fatal blow, but it's placed in that spot that immobilized even me. Pain…is a fitting punishment before your demise." I let my head rest upon the road and began to look up at the sky. Morning had to come soon; I just hope I was still alive to see the day.

Trunks. I knew there was no reason for him to even be awake let alone notice that I was no longer there. I shouldn't expect anything from him…he had done so much for me already and I could tell in the awkward silence as we walked home from shopping, he must have been contemplating his actions and perhaps even wondering if what he did was right. Yet I had hope. I hoped that he would do something and feel something for me that would lead him to me tonight.

I then rolled my head onto its side and watched the blue sneakers of my twin casually walk towards me. It was the footsteps of someone who had a deliberate purpose that was going to be carried out without hesitation. I then saw one foot raise and slam into my very wound I was trying to protect with my hand. The pressure of his foot was enough to shatter my body completely but even though I my screams became louder; I held on to his foot tightly and tried to keep myself from giving into the weight.

"I wish you would have just listened to me Eighteen." He whispered as I saw a small, red beam of light appear from the tip of his finger that was now pointing directly down to my face. I felt the warmth of the energy he was gathering for the final attack that would surely claim my life.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I anticipated a swift death. This was the second time death was before my very eyes, how desperate death must have been to have my life for himself. I was not fearful this time. It could have been because I had experienced death's clutches before; I was simply anticipating death to come around again to finish what he started. Or it could have been the idea that this was my fault, and I should have listened to my brother all along. I did do this to myself; the very second I allowed my humanity to notice how much I longed to be something more to the lavender haired hero…I signed myself over to this end. Whatever the reason, it did not matter; I began to release my grip of Seventeen's shoe and winced at the pressure now cracking steel and bone. I opened my eyes to the growing beam of light and I smiled…at least my battle would be over.

"And here I used to think I wanted always wanted a brother." Spoke a voice. I rolled my head over once more to see what I had been secretly hoping for since the battle began, Trunks walking towards me. He quickly unsheathed his sword, the steel of the blade blinding with reflected light. My smile widened…he did come. I almost couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kid, you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into." My brother spat as the energy from his finger quickly vanished and he took off towards Trunks without a sound. The battle had only just begun.


	5. The Battle Part 2

**A/N:** I have to thank each of my reviewers for such motivating reviews! And even though this story may seem to portray 17 in a different light, remember that 17 and 18 had been arguing about this situation of Trunks and 18's gravitation towards her humanity, after awhile you can imagine the anger building in 17 so hopefully that will excuse my use of 17 in a hostile manner. But thank you for everyone following along and the love for my absolute favorite pairing that is 18 and Trunks! Enjoy Part two of the battle and don't worry there will be PLENTY more chapters and sequels to this story! –Becca

**Titanium**

**Chapter Five **

As the sounds of the brawl between the only two men who have lingered within my thoughts and dreams sounded through the city; I managed to make it to my hands and knees. A single bead of sweat fell onto the mixture of dirt and broken concrete beneath my shadow. I took in deep breaths as my thoughts kept encouraging me to gather my strength and stand and fight once more.

I lifted my head to face the warmth of the blaze still clinging to the fallen city. I forced my eyes to locate Seventeen and Trunks. I then detected their movements hovering above a grouping of buildings nearby. Each of them allowing all strength to show with every attack, neither of them would back down and you could determine that in the very intensity in their hateful gaze of one another.

Recently Seventeen had noticed the growing strength of the young sayain but had never mentioned nor accepted the fact that perhaps his power had been matched and perhaps surpassed. Instead, Seventeen merely allowed for our escape in the midst of battle each time we found ourselves confronting each other. He would express his need to leave battle so he wouldn't "accidently" eliminate our only remaining play toy. But I knew better. Seventeen was afraid to find out how the entire battle would play out. But it was appearing that this would be the battle Seventeen would see to the end, one way or another.

My thoughts were broken as I watched Trunks fall from the sky and crash upon the earth. I felt the very vibrations of the impact as I then turned to look up at Seventeen. His eyes cared nothing about his opponent; instead they found a resting place upon me.

His raven hair gently swayed in the breeze the wild flames were releasing into the air. It was still so hard for me to contemplate the full extent of his thoughts and his rage but this was real. This was happening and that was no longer my brother. He was now my enemy and the last obstacle standing between me and a new life.

I forced my unsteady body to my feet until I heard Seventeen speeding down from the sky towards me. I stood ready and before I could plan my form of attack, we were engaged in a fight once more. Punches and kicks were exchanged in a dizzily fast pace. My painful chest wound was screaming in pain as I noticed every attack was directed towards its very location. I tried hard to deflect each move but a few broke through my defenses. My every scream of pain only increased the speed in which attacks continued flooding my senses.

I managed to swing my leg into my twin sending him crashing through the pavement. I took advantage of the small break in movement to take in a breath; I was exhausted from the onslaught of Seventeen's anger.

"Hang in there…don't give up." I heard a voice sound behind me. I turned to see Trunks, offering a smile along with the look of sheer determination. His lip was busted in multiple places, a gash across his cheek and bruises decorating his tightly clenched fists. Part of me felt ashamed that the reason for him being here tonight was my doing. Even with my attempt to start over, I was still finding ways to bring further pain to the man standing before me. How I hated that Trunks managed to imprint his very existence into my mind, it was selfish and childish for me to have allowed for this to go this far. It might have been better to have listened to Seventeen the first time we ever spoke of the matter, but here we were and I had to stand up and fight for what I feel right now. And right now, I felt as if I could fall into his arms and tell him just how weak I had always been in his very presence.

My thoughts were interrupted yet again by a blow Seventeen delivered into my side causing me to crumble hard onto the ground. I coughed to struggle to find breath within me again as I turned to see Seventeen and Trunks fighting yet again without hesitation. I felt a sense of duty to aid Trunks in the fight however every time I had decided to step in, an energy blast sent me further and further from their location. My injuries had me so confused; I found it hard to determine who was even hurling energy blasts towards me to keep me away.

Suddenly I heard Trunks scream out before a large sound of breaking glass filled my ears. I scrambled to stand, using the nearest object for stability, which happened to be a compact car with the glass shattered all around it. I then felt a hand grab a handful of my hair and proceed to slam my head into the steel frame of the car. I felt my bones cracking from the force and the taste of liquid iron and blood filling my mouth making it hard to swallow. The second I felt the hand release its grip I turned to see Seventeen glaring at me with such condescending pity I felt myself unable to even form words.

"I'm sorry…for what I must do." His words fell from his lips without any emotion I knew now what it must have felt like to fall victim to an android. I swung my fists in a furry to drive him back only to have both my fists caught in his grasp. He then sent his foot directly into my stomach, pinning me into the now crushed vehicle.

"Please…don't do this." I found myself pleading until the brightness of an energy beam reached my sight. All emotions, all erratic thoughts and feelings crept into consciousness as I tried to peel myself off the car that had bent in such a way that felt more like the cold steel coffin I was forced to live in for so many years during my creation. I was now petrified as the energy beam grew in brightness. The light from the beam became almost too bright to even gaze upon; I forced my eyes shut as I allowed for a few strands of my blond hair to cover my face. My heart was racing to the point I was sure every beat could be heard. My wounds were still aching and demanding my attention but I found the only thing I could focus on was the fact the android duo was to be no more and our own demise was the simple fact that one android held onto the thought of humanity whereas the other rejected all associations with humanity at all. One of us had failed the other, or in some aspects it seemed as if we had failed each other. Brother and sister we were created and as enemies we would be forever parted.

Suddenly the tearing of steel shrieked into my ears. I shot my eyes open as the beam of light faded from sight. I allowed my eyes to raise to see the tip of a sword protruding from my brother's chest. His blood was now dripping from the sharpened point as I watched Seventeen's eyes widen until locking with my eyes once more. As the sword began to pull down, ravaging my twin's body in the process, Seventeen's eyes never once faltered with his gaze into my eyes. All anger, hate and revenge faded from his gaze until the only look left was the very look my brother had from the very moment I first met him. Pride and a contained happiness were reflecting in his eyes.

"NO! TRUNKS NO!" I screamed as the sword was retracting instantly. My brother fell motionless onto the ground. I used all remaining strength I had to pull myself from the cage the crumbled car had become. I crashed onto my knees and found myself holding the lifeless body Seventeen while weeping and screaming out to the heavens above.

I don't know how long I had remained there, but it was long enough to become numb and unable to utter another word. No tears were left to fall as I felt Trunks pull me up to my feet. He was silent; neither of us knew what to say. No words seemed right and no words would suffice either of us in the sheer magnitude of the night's events. My brother was now dead…but unlike I had originally thought, he did not die as my enemy. He was my twin, my equal and my partner in life and I knew he realized this the second the blade claimed his life. Was this justice? I was unable to rationalize such justice if it was.

The sun was beginning to creep into the sky as the flames were slowly fading into ash. My eyes were fixed dead ahead, focusing on nothing in particular. I did not know this feeling coming over me but it was hugging me tightly.

But it wasn't a feeling simply hugging me; I quickly noticed that Trunks was also hugging me. His strong arms wrapped around me in such gentleness I found it easy to fall into his arms. I faded from consciousness as I was now left to the cold and unforgiving darkness that had claimed me once more.


	6. Aftermath

**A/N: **Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone! The look of pride in Seventeen's eyes will be left to each reader to determine Von Remington, I can tell you what I meant by it if you'd like to know though, just message me. But as for Trunks being about on par with Seventeen is due to the fact I was trying to show that Seventeen's emotions and anger leveled the playing field more so than the battle would have played out normally.

This chapter is in **Trunks' POV **and will start to set the tone for the love growing between the two! As always please read and review! BUT keep in mind this, there WILL be a sequel following this fanfiction story. With new action, a new evil threat upon the world as well as what might just be the sound of wedding bells! Keep on following and be on the look out for the final 2 chapters of this story to be posted and a sequel in the near future! -Becca

**Titanium **

**Chapter Six**

Sitting in the hallway between my mothers laboratory and the many bedrooms our home contains; I found myself replaying the night's events in my head as if afraid to allow my thoughts to wander elsewhere. The chill of the floor beneath me was slightly soothing to my worn body, however I could still feel the throbbing sensation of the impacts I had taken from android Seventeen. My body was still clinging to the preparation to withstand more attacks. It always took me some time to calm my heightened senses after battle.

I leaned my head back onto the wall behind me and drew in a breath of the conditioned air. Only moments ago, I burst through the doors of my home, screaming for my mother without stopping until she was but a few inches from me. I fell to my knees, Eighteen still gathered in my arms, and I held her small body up to my mother. I couldn't bear to utter my pleas to my mother once more; part of me was fearful my mother would not be as understanding with having to repair an android a second time. But as I sit here, in the company of only my thoughts, my mother is hard at work repairing the damages Eighteen endured.

The first time I brought Eighteen within the walls of my home, gathered in my arms and riddled with countless injuries, I found myself watching my mother repair her. I was filled with curiosity as to how such a creature could be. I was fascinated and recall asking my mother many questions and trying to make sense of the creature before my eyes. But as the span of the weeks went by, I saw her for what she still was…and that was human. Her blood flowed as crimson as my own and I no longer felt it was my place to see her in any way other than awake and aware. Once she had awoken; I came across her, sitting quietly while lost in her thoughts. She looked like so beautiful, and yet so cold with sorrow; the lights fell upon her features in such a way that I knew I would forever remember.

I still harbored mixed emotions about my decisions I've made lately, and bringing her home a second time only further reminded me of the sheer magnitude of the situation. My entire life was spent preparing and working without rest to rid the planet of her presence and here I sit, fearful to think of my life without her presence. Because when I placed Eighteen upon the steel table in the laboratory, I found myself unable to look away from the look of innocence her features revealed. She was no longer the figment of my nightmares and I no longer viewed her as the monster reigning terror upon the planet. I spent the last remaining moments of the night holding her as she wept before losing consciousness. I couldn't find the right words to say to her, I was afraid to add to her pain. I was now the murderer. In a twisted way we were now even, she had taken all those I cared about from me and I, in turn, did the same to her.

I did not look at what had happened as some plot for revenge and when I allowed myself to follow every tear that fell from her blue eyes, my heart longed to whip every tear away until no trace of sorrow remained.

My mind made its way back towards the battle; I was unable to understand the reasoning behind such a ruthless attack on Seventeen's part, to his own sister. I noticed throughout our entire fight, his eyes would find their way back to Eighteen's location. It was like he had no interest in me at all. Part of me wondered if Seventeen was waiting for Eighteen to step in and take her place by his side once more. But she didn't…she never wavered in her decision to fight against him rather than alongside him. I couldn't help but wonder why or wonder if in some way, she had chosen me over her brother.

I allowed myself to release a sigh as I finally forced all such thoughts to subside. I began to wonder how Eighteen's repairs were going and how my mother was handling repairing the so called enemy a second time.

I then eased myself into a laying position upon the cold floor, slightly regretting the fact I insisted my mother only tend to Eighteen until she was certain her repairs were done. I allowed my now swollen cheek to draw comfort from the floor resembling the sensation of ice. The constant hum of the lights overhead acted like a strange lullaby that quickly led me to sleep.

"Trunks…sweetie, wake up now." I heard the comforting sound of my mother's voice saying as I fluttered my eyes open. The feeling of soft blankets around me and the plump pillow beneath my head made me quickly realize that I must have been out for longer than I had intended.

I instantly shot up only to have the dull aches from the battle come back into feeling. I winced slightly only to have my mother to cross her arms across her chest and offer a smirk.

"When will you ever stop doing that?" she laughed softly. I allowed myself to smile before easing back onto the bed. I took in a deep breath and thought of how to ask my mother how Eighteen was but before I could conjure a single word my mother shook her head slightly before looking at me with a smile that would warm any situation.

"I did what I could Trunks…the rest will be up to you now." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did she mean by that? "She's completely repaired but I think she could use someone to talk to right now. I would darling, I would do it if…well, let's just say this old woman just doesn't have that in her just yet. But I will say this; I removed the manual override to her system. It wasn't easy, but I trust you and that's enough for me." My mother smiled and began to make her way out of my room.

I then felt myself relax as I turned to the open window across the room. The breeze allowed the drapes to sway gently as the sun rays spilled onto the floor below. I heard a few birds singing their tunes of spring. It was so peaceful.

"Can I come in?" a familiar voice instantly caught my attention. I turned my head back towards the doorway to see Eighteen, dressed in a spring dress I recall seeing when we had ventured out to the department stores. The dress hugged her frame effortlessly while the blue and grey pattern only further intensified the orbs of blue that were now resting upon me. She was breathtaking, yet I instantly saw that even her flawless appearance held onto the emotions she was unmistakably experiencing.

"Of course." I said, hoping I didn't already fall short of pleasant conversation skills. I sat up from my bed and threw the layers of blankets from my body. I watched as Eighteen made her way to my bed and took a seat gently at the edge of my bed.

I was already at a loss as to what words could possibly be said to her at this moment. But thankfully, her voice soon ended the silence.

"I now know, what you've been telling me for so long now. You always told me that I would never understand what it meant to lose everything…to be utterly alone." Her words fell coldly from her lips.

"Eighteen, I'm so sorry-" I started only to watch her shake her head.

"Don't be. I just wanted you to know that I finally understand and I truly am sorry for making you experience what it is I'm feeling within me right now. Seventeen, was a great man once Trunks. He simply lost his way. I will feel…quite different now-that is to say I-" Eighteen was stumbling for words and my heart felt lower than ever before at the sight of her so close to crumbling once more.

"I know it's hard right now; but I promise you that it will get easier and the pain your feeling will fade. The people we lose in life are never really gone, they live on through us. That's always been a comforting thought for me." I said as I placed my hand upon her bare knee.

I watched as her hand lifted and was placed directly upon mine. The chill of her skin against the warmth of mine sent a slight chill down my spine.

She turned and locked eyes with me once more. Her face glowing from the warmth of the sun was enough to send a slight flush to my cheeks; I was so amazed at how sensitive my reactions were becoming to the very sight of her. I resisted every urge telling me to press my lips upon hers; it was a battle within itself.

"I must say, the sight of your shirt is quite amusing in this situation." Her voice spoke softly before ending with a slight chuckle. I wrinkled my eyebrows at the comment until I allowed my eyes to see the shockingly embarrassing sight before me. A shirt reading the unbelievable statement I regretted even allowing my mother to add to my wardrobe: "Momma's Boy". Well played mother, well played.

I threw my head back and let out my aggravation only to hear Eighteen laughing at my reaction. Her laughter was far more beautiful than any songs the birds could perform upon the branches hovering towards my window. I couldn't help but join her in laughter. I was enjoying the moment we were sharing as well as the idea that perhaps we both were going to see each other through the aftermath of the past.


	7. Ours and Only Ours

**A/N: **Have to say as always thanks to those hanging around to read further! Von Remington, Chimera Prime, Trunksan18lover and the few guests that commented, thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoy the first of two remaining chapters before the sequel is posted! Love is in the air; let's start this pairing off right before they face the next threat to Earth, together!

Okay this chapter is in **Eighteen's POV **and let me throw out a **WARNING **this chapter contains a pretty passionate scene, not too bad though. The two ain't to that level of romance yet! –Becca

**Titanium **

**Chapter Seven**

The majority of the day had passed when I found myself sitting outside Capsule Corporation taking in the sights and sounds of the city below. It was slightly amusing to realize how different the city appeared to my senses today compared to the past. Every sound was once an unbearable noise that I longed to silence, and would so often would. But today, I sit finding a soothing aspect to the buzz of activity within the city. It was alive and was an entity of itself that welcomed all forms of life within its confines.

I pulled my legs into my chest as I felt the slight tickle of every blade of grass beneath me. I laid my head gently upon my knees and fought back every thought of the situation I was facing. As peaceful as this day was and as much as I tried to hold onto the comforting words of Trunks, nothing could distract my mind from the fact that I was now alone and the only one of my kind left to wander this planet; directionless and without a clear idea as to what to make of my life from this point forward.

Seventeen. The very moment his life ended, I felt his absence within my very core. It instantly felt like winter had overtaken me from the inside; the feeling was unlike anything I've ever experienced before.

I meant what I said to Trunks earlier today, I now knew exactly what he had been proclaiming with such passion at the initial start of our confrontations in battle. How the happiness and joy he drew from the relationships with those he loved was ripped away from him and could never be replaced. It was worse than any wound I had inflicted upon him physically he insisted.

The feeling was a sickening knot within me that had not yet faded from existence. I hated that I caused this feeling upon so many people and upon Trunks of all people. He was such a kind and innocent spirit when I first laid eyes upon him; he was eager and so full of life. I can see that person he once was is now buried deep within him, but I was ashamed that I was the one to cause him to burry it.

As the sun reached its peak within the sky, the breeze began to nip at every skin I had exposed. The temperature was falling as night slowly began to eagerly await its control of the sky. The cold was matched the chill of my very thoughts. Images of my brother's lifeless body within my arms kept appearing without warning. How I longed for the images to stop their relentless attack upon my every waking moment. How I longed even stronger to witness the sight of my brother walking towards me with eyes full of life and determination as they always had.

I knew eventually I had to let him go…but I could find no power within myself to do it. I drew my legs even closer to my body as I began to catch hints of delicious aromas escaping the kitchen of Capsule Corporation. Bulma was cooking another lavish dinner for the small, yet hugely adored family. I never joined their dinner table; I never gave much thought to being more than a tolerated intruder within this home.

Trunks was always quick to ensure I was comfortable and kept reminding me that this was my home as well but such words were soon replaced by the unsure glances I would receive from his mother. I was beginning to wonder if I was just meant to never know the feeling of a home, a family or to simply be welcomed into a home with open arms.

"Aren't you going to come in for dinner?" a voice inquired behind me. I lifted my head and allowed a small smile to appear.

"I don't think I should, thank you…I appreciate the invitation." I said returning my head to my knees.

"Oh no you don't…I won't accept that response any longer!" Trunks said while making his way in front of me. I looked up at him only to be pulled up to my feet without much warning. My eyes widened as I was now standing inches away. I struggled to keep eye contact with the blue eyes glistening before me. Every light given from the city and the stars above was being reflected in his eyes; I was thankful for the now darkened sky to hide my now flushed cheeks.

"Trust me on this. You have to face her eventually and I think once you do, things will seem a lot less tense around here and you can enjoy a hot meal for once. Please, it's just dinner." He said, his smile never ceasing.

"Trunks, I really think this is a bad idea. I don't think your mom likes me in the least bit." I said while exhaling in aggravation at myself for lacking the strength to face a middle aged human female.

"What's not to like?" Trunks said as I felt his hand take hold of mine. Before I could even blink or linger on his remark I felt myself being directed through the glass doors of the home. We weaved in and around corners and hallways until we reached the dinning room that was painted in the brightest of whites, much like the rest of the home. The dark wooden table was dressed with a tablecloth that resembled the shine of silk. Mounds of finely prepared food was scattered all about the table along with a single lit candle placed directly in the middle. It was a beautiful dinner, and I hoped that the conversations I was anticipating within my head would not ruin such a sight.

"Well it's nice of you to finally join us for dinner." Bulma said while taking her seat at the table with a plate of equally portioned food in front of her.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me. The food looks…appetizing." I said, instantly regretting the lack of humility my choice of words must have sounded. Trunks pulled a chair out slightly and motioned for me to sit. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

After fixing a plate and starting to allow myself to full enjoy the amazing flavors of the meal; I quickly realized the awkward sound of silence. I tried combining a few words within my head to form an appropriate sentence to say but was quickly beaten to it when Bulma cleared her throat.

"I wanted to say, that…I'm sorry, for your loss Eighteen." I could tell that statement was not easy for her lips to allow escape as she was unable to look at me. But her words, however presented, was the kindest thing she could have said.

"Thank you, Dr. Briefs-"

"Bulma. Call me Bulma. If you're going to be staying around here, might as well be on a first name basis." She said while continuing her meal. I smiled and found nothing to say in return; I wanted to enjoy the fact that we had finally broken a few barriers we had between each other down…an accomplishment that was also enjoyed by Trunks. I instantly felt his warm hand placed upon my own discretely under the table. My cheeks flooded with heat but I instantly allowed our fingers to intertwine. His touch only further widened my smile.

After dinner and given the chance to help Bulma with the dishes I made my way through the house in search of Trunks. The house was so large to me at times, it felt more like a maze than a home but I enjoyed the feeling of being here and the idea of staying here.

Sure I had entertained the idea that something may become of whatever one would call the feelings between Trunks and I; but I would never act upon them. I still felt that my past and my life up to this point was hardly that of a young lady worth perusing romantically. Surely I miscalculated or misinterpreted the actions and words exchanged between us; how could a human male fall for an android female…it was illogical and therefore improbable. Yet, I found I was now asking the infamous "what-if" question within my head.

As I turned around another bend in the hallway I felt myself being pulled into the room that I quickly registered as Trunk's room. I turned to see Trunks smiling down at me while still holding onto the hand he so easily ensnared to bring me to my current location.

"I can't believe how well dinner went! I was right, admit it! You're glad you came to dinner." He said while curling his lips into a smirk.

"Oh alright, you were right. Honestly I will never understand what it is about men and always wanting to be r-" my sentence came to an abrupt end when I felt the soft yet warm lips against my own. I nearly collapsed at the sheer shock of the action the young man had now taken.

I allowed my eyes to close as I wanted to savor what was to be deemed my first kiss. My heart was racing with excitement as the warmth of the kiss traveled throughout my entire body. His lips were so soft and filled with passion I quickly matched. Our kiss deepened to the point I felt dizzy with the rush of emotions and sensations overtaking me. I felt his hand take hold of the small of my waist as he pull me close enough to where our bodies were now touching.

Our kiss continued without hesitation and I instantly felt myself give way to every "what-if" and every desire I ever felt for him. I was lost within his kiss and I soon found my arms snaked around his neck while allowing my lips to part within the kiss. His tongue gracefully found its way within a dance of dominance against my own. A moan escaped my lips accidently but was quickly followed by my back colliding with the wall nearby. Our passion was unlike any I've ever imagined and as my hands began to wander, so did his.

"I should stop." He said before capturing my lips once more. I smiled within his kiss as I felt him trying his hardest to fight the urge to take this further. I was finally regaining some composure and allowed myself to part from my now only desire in this world.

"If that's my reward for going to dinner, I might just have to make it to dinner every night." I smiled while slightly amazed at my bold comment. I watched as Trunks pulled my hand up towards his lips that I was now missing. He placed a single kiss on the top of my hand.

"I want you to come to dinner every night Eighteen." His voice was more like a purr to my ears, or it could be the seductive thoughts and feelings I was now amazing I was able to control. Trunks was so unbelievably handsome, my attraction for him knew no bounds. I was aching for his touch and found myself fearful to know anything else.

I was falling for him; my previous actions would say that I had already fallen for him. I was so uneducated in the idea of love; my only experience with human attraction and romance was what I witnessed in a few exchanges of flirtations between humans in the city. How do I know what this was? Was this love? I knew it had to be along the same parameters of love because everything within my heart was telling me to hold him, kiss him and whisper to him that I never wanted to be without him. My mind was strong and kept me silent but I wondered for how long; but the length of time would never start because I knew and perhaps always knew that I was in love with Trunks. And now, as I watched him wave for me to join him outside his room to enjoy the alignment of the stars overhead, I knew that this night was ours and only ours.


	8. Of Cupcakes and Unwelcomed Guests

**A/N: **Well guys this is the final chapter of this fic, good news is the sequel is already in the making and will be posted soon! So be on the look out for the fanfiction story titled: **Titanium: Rising **

Now as for this chapter, let me start by saying its taking place A FEW MONTHS LATER than the previous chapter and it will introduce a sneak peak of the new threat that Trunks, 18 and Earth itself, will face. This villain is of my own creation and will be introduced in far more detail in the sequel. This chapter is in **Trunk's POV **and I'm eager to hear all my reviewers' thoughts, I always like hearing from my readers!

Also this story will **not **have cell in it. A comment has led me to add this to my author's notes for those wondering why he isn't around. Well in Trunk's original timeline, Cell doesn't come onto the scene for a while and he also leaves to travel to the past where the androids are still alive so the can reach perfection. This story is no different with Cell's reasoning to travel to the past. Although I will not write about him in this story and include how Trunks' travels back to the past and such, just keep in mind while reading this story that Cell has not yet left the test tube in Dr. Gero's Lab if that makes it easier to follow the sequence i'm taking. I might write a sequel to Titanium: Rising where Cell does come around and I can write my take on that sequence if requested. But until then, just imagine him still that wierd little blob in Dr. Gero's lab please! Haha! And keep an open mind about this new bad guy, you might find you like this type of bad guy! Well enough talk, onto the story! Thanks for following everyone! –Becca

**Titanium **

**Chapter Eight**

Months have passed and I have found myself for the first time in years, enjoying each passing day without a care as to finding a way to hurry the process of time itself along. So much has happened and yet nothing really at all has happened. It's been a steady flow of peace and still moments of utter happiness. My smile has never been more honest than it has been recently; my smile is a reflection of the brightest aspect of my life that has shown through me like the sun shinning through clouds of a fading storm. She was my everything now and I found a purpose within her very presence by my side.

Our relationship has evolved without a clear title addressing it. We've discovered the very depth of our attraction and explored every exposed nature of our bodies. I recall the night our union was made; it was an ecstasy that my senses have never experienced before. Her body, in all of its perfection, is my only source of desire. Our union was a battle within itself, such intense passion; we found it hard to even comprehend how strong our desire for one another's touch now was.

I couldn't help but allow my cheeks to grow hot with the very thought of how in love with her I had become. I fell for her, my heart instantly fell in love with the sight of the blonde beauty long before my mouth uttered the words. She was perfect, so absolutely perfect it was unbelievable to imagine a creature could surpass her.

I took in a breath before releasing it with the fall breeze sweeping through the city. I was standing outside, overlooking the city that was slowly coming to life after the early morning hours. I kept my eyes upon the horizon, eagerly awaiting Eighteen's return from the bakery we had allowed to become the spot in which we had our first date.

It seems silly, to have a first date, given the circumstances and the experiences we have shared already…but her longing to know the true feeling of a human relationship led me to set that special day up. I would never forget the way her lips never allowed a smile to fade from sight and the gesture of her hand so easily sliding into mine as we walked into the bakery, hand in hand. We had shared a strawberry milkshake cupcake which was now a weekly treat that neither of us wanted to go without.

I couldn't deny myself the pure bliss that was before me. All the small, yet perfect moments that we've shared has allowed me to relax and finally enjoy the life I was given. I wondered if this was my destiny. Was this how things were supposed to be? Was I supposed to be this happy, or was this simply an act of selfishness that has clouded my judgment. Part of me still longed to have my loved ones alive and able to provide me encouragement and their blessings in this new life with Eighteen. Surely they would be nothing but supportive if they knew how I truly felt.

My mind continued these rotations of thought, it was as if my very mind would never release me from the doubts and questions I kept buried so deep. But I did find solace and peace was within my grasp when Eighteen was laying closely next to me. With her head gently resting upon my chest, the warmth of her breath upon my skin and her hair caressing me with every movement; we would talk. Those talks allowed me to reveal myself and my very soul which was undoubtedly accepted by her. That was the greatest gift anyone could give.

Even my mother had finally accepted Eighteen and her place in our family. She and Eighteen would prepare meals, talking through every step of the preparation. Laughter filled the house every time those two would be together; it was music to my ears. Capsule Corporation has never been a happier place.

Suddenly my eyes detected movement in the sky nearing my location at a great speed. My sayain eyes quickly made out the smiling face of Eighteen and her hand waving to me. I lowered my gaze, as if embarrassed to show the obvious child-like excitement and joy my smile reflected at the sight of her drawing near.

In only seconds I heard her feet gracefully connect with the ground. I looked up to see her smiling back at me holding up a small bag with the logo reading "Taka's Bakery".

"If you only knew how hard it was not to eat this on the way here! I think I deserve some appreciation for such will power." Eighteen said while curling her lips into a smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well miss all-powerful, what could I possibly do to show you my appreciation?" I said sending a wink her way. I caught a hint of a blush grace her expression. She then shook her head with a smile before sitting down upon the grass facing the city. Her favorite place to sit and take in the world she had so quickly learned to love.

"Won't you join me?" she spoke, her voice flowing like the breeze passing through. I quickly obliged as I took a seat next to her. I stretched out my legs before allowing her legs to rest upon them.

We enjoyed the sweet baked treat as well as our usual talk of how perfect life seemed to be. Moments passed until our conversation slowly shifted.

"Trunks, can I ask you something?" she said while leaning back, arms folded behind her head.

"Of course, ask anything." I replied while looking down upon her. The sun which was quickly finding its way behind the horizon, released a warm hue that seemed to only enhance her intense beauty.

"Do you…love me?" The question caught me by surprise. Not because I didn't feel that strongly for her, but because I had fallen in love with her long before this moment. But I now recalled that I had never spoken those words to her.

I think I was afraid of the suddenness of my feelings and I feared such feelings might push her away. But as I looked down at her, I noticed her inability to look at me in the eye; she was showing signs of shyness that I had not yet seen. I smiled slightly; she was no different than any young girl afraid to put herself out there for another person.

I knew at that very moment, that I should no longer allow my mind to lead me to question or doubt the thoughts or wishes of anyone other than my own. Those that loved me and supported me as a child would have to be let go. Their memory I will keep but I would allow myself to enjoy my life and the time given to me. This beautiful blonde woman, sitting so close to me, was the only future I envision. I wanted to be with her everyday until the end of days.

"Eighteen…I do love you. I always have and you know this…at least you better." I said with a chuckle.

"Well you can't blame a girl for wanting to hear it though." She then sat up and cocked her head slightly before smiling at me once more.

That smile, was enough to make weak. How I wanted to see that very smile every morning that I would wake. All my thoughts, all the feelings swelling within me at that moment led me to say something that I'm certain most people contemplate for years, but I felt the need to release the words that very moment. The sun's final display of colors as well as the birds singing softly in the trees seemed to agree with my decision so I allowed myself to take hold of her hand and place a small kiss upon it.

"Marry me…Eighteen. Say you'll be with me for the rest of my life." I felt as if I was soaring high above the sky, my heart was flooding with love and passion as those words were welcomed with a smile. Her lips opened to utter the reply I had been dreaming of hearing until suddenly…my senses were captured by a power level unfamiliar to my memory.

I then turned my attention to the sky above, anticipating the appearance of this unknown power level. Eighteen rose instantly to her feet as did I. The hair upon the back of my neck began to tingle as they stood. Try as a might I couldn't deter my mind from thinking that I was sensing the purest and darkest of evil stretching out its boney fingers into my very soul.

"W-what is that?" Eighteen struggled to ask; she too must have sensed the presence within our senses' reach.

Before my eyes could catch a glimpse of my attacker, I felt the wind knocked straight from lungs and I was sent crashing into the nearest tree. I struggled to allow my mind to catch up with what had just happened to my body. I felt my head fall hard upon the ground as I fought for air. I couldn't help but wonder who or what had attacked me; I felt no hand touch me nor any kick that could have sent me flying to my current position upon the ground, the remains of the tree falling like rain upon me.

I then managed to open an eye to see a figure hovering in the sky, his pale blue tinted hand extended out towards me. Had he done those attacks with his mind? Without even laying a hand on me? My mind quickly remembered Eighteen was still in danger. I saw her turning her head towards me, eyes filled with confusion, preparing for her next move.

I then returned my eyes to the figure above only to find that he was no longer there. Within a split second the figure was standing before Eighteen. I couldn't believe my eyes, never before had I seen such a creature before. His skin resembled pale blue water and allowed a few veins to push through, forcing themselves to be seen.

He stood tall, a good two feet above Eighteen's height. His hair was white with streaks of blue appearing with a push of the wind. His face was soft yet bore an expression of vicious intent. His eyes had no pupil, no evidence of humanity; they were simply endless pools of black. The most unique feature that I had not seen until his back allowed itself to be turned towards me; was black wings. They were torn and weathered and yet were adorned with many chains of jewels and silver. Appearing like a fallen angel, he had to be some race of a distant planet. I scrambled to my feet and was raising my power level to the point I felt the flames of a super sayain ignite all around me.

"Calm yourself young one…no need to be rash without hearing from your opponent. That is not proper fighting etiquette." The creature spoke; his voice had no life or feeling behind it. Simply cold, lifeless words filled my ears with every word. I felt my anger increasing as I watched the creature continue his curious look upon Eighteen who was frozen in fright.

"You are neither humanoid nor sayain…I sense no energy from you female. Tell me what planet you hail from." His voice questioned her. Eighteen quickly stammered backwards as she fell upon the ground.

"Get away from her and tell me who you are and what your purpose is here?" I shouted. The creature turned swiftly, his ragged white robes spun with his movement as he raised his hand once more. I quickly felt myself scared as to what powers his mind would conjure next.

"I said…to calm yourself." He said while extending his finger towards me. I instantly felt my sayain appearance and powers fading without warning. My entire body was being controlled it seemed, I was like a puppet upon a stage.

"I am Drevontis and I come from a land far superior than what your eyes are accustomed to seeing. My purpose…I would think is the same as yours. To live and enjoy life is my purpose good man; however I seemed to have learned within my studies as a young child that this planet is home to many great warriors. Warriors that have powers that could rival my own. Now then, seeing as you are finally calmed yourself to speak to me properly, please tell me where I might find these warriors…for I'd very much like to confront them personally." His words were so chilling, I found myself unable to even answer him.

This…Drevontis…was the newest threat this planet was officially facing. I felt my heart racing as my breathing grew deep and heavy. Was Earth ready for another tyrant of power to lay claim to it? Was it's people ready to see another face of evil? Was I ready to stand up and become the protector Earth needed? I was now the only one left of the mighty Z warriors that could stand and fight for life as I knew it. The thought scared me slightly, but I knew that I had done it before with my battle against the androids but my victory was hardly one I could claim all to myself. The battle was won by Eighteen and my love for her rather than simply my own power.

I now was in love and had everything to lose in this; I had to be stronger and faster than I have ever been before. This was it, this was the battle I had no choice but to win…for the sake of the planet, my mother and a future with Eighteen I was now determined to see come to pass.

I then drew in a breath and lifted my gaze to the rising moon. The chill of night was now my witness to my silent promise made. I then lowered my gaze towards my new opponent who was making his way towards Eighteen who was standing tall and forcing her fears out from her appearance. I then jumped up and allowed the wind to send me flying towards the battle now at hand.

**A/N: That's the end, sorry to leave you all on such a cliff-hanger but I had to end it in a way that you'll be sure to look forward to the sequel: Titanium: Rising. **

**What you have to look forward to is an awesome battle, the new character known as Drevontis, and I don't know about you…but I think I hear wedding bells! Yeah the story has just begun, be sure to stick around for the rest of this love story! Reviews please! Let me know what you think you'd like to see in the next story! Thanks everyone! -Becca**


End file.
